Tout et n'importe quoi
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Quand Poudlard se lance dans les paris et que deux énergumènes se lancent des défis...


Note de l'auteur : 

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Pari »._

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Tout et n'importe quoi !**

**

* * *

**

« Hors de question ! » hurla Sirius.

« Oh allez Patmol » ricana James. « Je croyais que t'en avais dans le pantalon ! »

« Bah justement, je tiens à garder ce que j'ai dans le pantalon figure toi » rétorqua Sirius.

« Tu l'embrasses et tu te tires en courant. »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria à nouveau Sirius. « Comment tu peux avoir eu une idée autant tordue ? »

« Cherche pas » répondit son meilleur ami. « Alors ? Tu le fais ? »

« Non ! Mais ça va pas bien hein ! »

« Si si ça va, aller ça sera drôle ! »

« Bah si ça te fait _tellement_ rire, fais-le toi ! »

« C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée mon vieux » répondit James en secouant la tête, mort de rire.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça de toute façon. »

« Je t'offre la moto que tu as vu la dernière fois à Noël » posa James très sérieusement.

« T'es sérieux là ? » demanda Sirius les yeux exorbités.

« Ouais, alors tu marches ? »

« Je sais pas… La moto plus un gage pour toi. »

« Non ! »

« Bah pourquoi Corny ? T'as peur du méchant Patmol ? » Ricana Sirius

« Pas du tout »

« Bah alors accepte ! »

James, fier comme un paon, tendis la main, toujours plus disposé que Sirius à relever des défis en tout genre.

« Deal »

« Deal » Sourit Sirius. « Embrasse Rogue, en public ».

James se figea de stupeur, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Le choc. Sirius ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ lui faire un coup pareil ?

« Si si James » répondit Sirius à sa question mentale. « J'embrasse McGo mais toi tu as droit à Rogue, je suis gentil non ? Fais pas cette tête, et applique-toi, le pauvre ça sera sûrement le seul baiser de toute sa vie ! »

« Sirius » articula James. « Tu ne peux pas sérieusement.. »

« Si si » coupa-t-il. « C'est trop tard pour revenir un arrière ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre un ruban sur la moto quand tu l'offres ».

Sur ce, Sirius parti à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner comme quatre, comme d'habitude. James le rejoint un peu plus tard, toujours en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore tous les deux ? » demanda Remus, soupçonneux.

« James va embrasser Servilus » lâcha Sirius à moitié mort de rire.

« Et Sirius va se faire une _joie_ d'embrasser McGo » rétorqua James, vénère.

Remus les regarda tous les deux, à la fois exaspéré, étonné et amusé. Ces deux là le surprendraient toujours. Entre pote on se lance des défis sympas généralement, du genre boire deux litres de jus de citrouille le plus vite possible ou manger toutes les Bertie Crochues à la crotte de nez. Mais non Sirius et James eux c'était plus du style à sortir en caleçon, se baigner dans un lac gelé, embrassé telle ou telle personne, faire un strip tease, draguer une personne qui nous rebute, s'habiller en fille… Mais alors là ça atteint des sommets ! Rogue et McGonnagall. Jamais Remus n'aurait cru qu'ils en arriveraient là.

« Bon les gars, je crois que mon défis m'attend » lança Sirius en voyant le professeur de métamorphose partir de la Grande Salle.

Il se leva donc d'un pas conquérant, vite suivi pas les Maraudeurs, il faut toujours une preuve d'un défi accomplit.

« Professeur ! » héla Sirius tandis que les Maraudeurs se cachaient.

« Mr Black, inutile de crier ainsi »

« Désolé, c'est que je voulais vous parler » lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Eh bien quoi Black ? »

« On ne peux pas aller dans un lieu plus intime ? » lança-t-il avec culot.

« Plus intime ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous savez, vous… moi… et rien d'autre » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent en retenant leur fou rire, Sirius n'en ratait pas une.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » cracha le professeur, surprise.

« Oh professeur, j'ai bien vu comment vous me regardez » répondit Sirius, toujours aussi charmeur.

Dire que Minerva était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle était stupéfiée. Sirius profita de cet instant de surprise pour se rapprocher et l'attraper par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle le repoussa quasiment aussitôt, en état de choc.

« Monsieur Back… vous… cette fois c'est… vous… »

« Oui je sais, je fais souvent cette effet aux femmes, vous vous en remettrez » commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois les Maraudeurs ne purent retenir leur fou rire, se faisant révéler par la même occasion.

« Retenue, tous les quatre, pour vous monsieur Black ce sera pour le reste du semestre » dit-elle séchement.

« Pas de soucis professeur, on va pouvoir être en tête à tête plus souvent comme ça » lui dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers ses amis « Voyez, elle craque déjà, je vous avez dit que mes baisers étaient… »

« Pour l'année finalement Mr Black » coupa McGonagall « Et les retenues se passerons avec Mr Rusard. »

« Ca c'est vraiment pas sympa, même après une rupture on peut devenir amis vous savez ».

« Mr Black ne tirez pas sur la corde ! » averti le professeur.

« Oh je vous en prie, on est intime maintenant, appelez moi Sirius » dit-il avec un énième clin d'œil.

Minerva, tellement excédée, ne répondit même pas et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, toujours choquée par le culot du garçon. Cela dit, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrais jamais, il est vrai qu'il embrassait divinement bien…

« Ca c'est fait » constata Sirius avec plaisir. « A toi Jamesie ! ».

Le dit Jamesie grogna.

« Tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter quinze couches » commenta Remus.

« Vu sa tête, ça vaut largement une année de retenue avec Rusard » affirma Sirius en rigolant, entraînant les trois autres dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Lily les surpris ainsi.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Sirius viens de faire son défi, file la monnaie Lily-jolie » répondit aussi James le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Vous avez parié sur _moi_ ? »

« Plus exactement Sirius, nous avons parié sur ton côté influençable » répondit Lily sans aucune honte.

« Je ne pensais que tu étais aussi facilement manipulable, James miantenant qu'il pouvait te faire faire n'importe quoi et… »

« Alors toi je te retiens ! » Gronda Sirius en donna un coup de poing dans le dos de James. « Traitre ! »

« Avoue qu'embrasser McGo juste parce que je te l'ai demandé… »

« Et dis, si tu avouais plutôt à ta chérie, que tu es autant sous mon influence que je ne suis sous la tienne ? »

James devint aussitôt cramoisi.

« J'ai accepté à condition qu'il embrasse Rogue en retour » expliqua Sirius lorsque Lily demanda des explications.

Lily regarda son petit ami avec une mine choquée avant d'éclater de rire et de donner une mornille à Remus.

« Tu as raison, ils sont vraiment dépendants ».

« Vous avez parié sur nous ? » s'exclamèrent Sirius et James, choqués, tels des siamois.

Chacun bouda de son côté jusqu'au lendemain, où James eu enfin l'opportunité de réaliser son défi. C'est à reculons qu'il s'approcha. Pour se venger du pari, Sirius fit en sorte que ça se passe dans la Grande Salle à l'heure d'affluence.

Lorsqu'il vit Rogue, il l'interpella aussitôt, au plus grand damne de James, affirmant que James avait quelque de très important à lui dire. Ils eurent alors toute l'attention des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. James devint cramoisi alors que Lily retenait un fou rire, fou rire que Peter, Remus et Sirius ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher.

Rogue se mit sur ses gardes, méfiant, alors que James s'approcha à reculons, poussé par Sirius.

« Sois pas timide Corny ! » ria-t-il.

Leur audience les regardait interloqué, que mijotaient-ils encore ?

« Quoi ? » lança Rogue abruptement, n'appréciant pas le regard insistant des élèves sur eux.

« Je… » Bafouilla un James tout rouge.

Finalement il se jeta à l'eau. C'est-à-dire qu'à la place de parler se lança et pris Severus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avidement arrachant des cris de surprises dans la salle, des évanouissements et un fou rire général. Finalement Rogue, reprenant le dessus sur le choc le repoussa brutalement, l'insultant de tous les noms.

James recula avec un haut le cœur, une grimace déformant ses traits

« Arg ! » Hurla-t-il « Je vais vomir ! Patmol je te jure que tu me le payeras ! »

« Allons allons Corny, fais pas celui qui a pas apprécié, vous allez tellement bien ensemble, c'était presque chaud l'ambiance là ».

Sirius n'eu pas plus l'occasion de se moquer car James se lança à sa poursuite pour le frapper. S'engagea alors une course poursuite à travers la Grande Salle, les deux garçons sautant par-dessus les tables en renversant les plats, rampants entre les pieds des élèves (Sirius ne ratant pas un occasion d'effleurer les jambes des filles).

« Temps mort ! » Annonça Sirius. « Tu m'as eu, je t'ai eu, c'est le jeu mon vieux. T'avais cas y penser toi-même ! »

James s'avoua vaincu avec le sourire.

« N'empêche tu me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

« A condition que tu me refasse plus un coup pareil non plus »

« Deal » dirent-il ensemble.

« Vous me devez un galions Minerva » Annonça le directeur sans la moindre discrétion, embarrassant le professeur de Métamorphose. « Je vous avez bien dit que la revanche de Sirius serait spectaculaire. »

« Vous avez parié sur nous ? » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur, choqués. Que leurs amis parient sur eux était une chose, mais si Dumbledore s'y mettait aussi…

« Hey James » Interpella Sirius bien fort. « Cap d'appeler le directeur Dumby pendant une semaine ? ».

« Minerva, 1 galions que Mr Potter accepte. »

« Voyons Albus ! » Contesta Minerva « Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! »

« Lily, 1 mornille que James accepte » lança Remus.

« Tu crois ? Non ! »

« Ca roule vieux, si toi tu appelle Servilus Mon chou à la crème pour la semaine. »

« Deal » conclurent-il en riant alors que le reste de la Grande Salle était divisé entre éclats de rire et choc.

* * *

N'importe quoi je sais xD


End file.
